Gorn
20 years |affiliation = Gorn Hegemony Klingon Empire}}The Gorn were a bipedal reptilian species from the planet Gornar in the Beta Quadrant. Their interstellar government was the Gorn Hegemony. By the 25th century, the Hegemony had become subservient to the Klingon Empire and many Gorn served in the Klingon Defense Force. History The Gorn began as three genetically similar species from three separate worlds in the Tau Lacertae System of the Beta Quadrant. After they achieved space travel, the three races discovered one another and learned of their genetic similarity. It was later discovered through fossil records that none of the three planets were any of their original homeworlds. Embracing their similarities, the three races joined together in a single political unit called the Gorn Confederation. The new government later migrated en masse to the nearby world of Gornar.TOS video game: Starfleet Command II The three races intermixed and eventually became a single species. Their government also underwent significant changes and was renamed the Gorn Hegemony. First contact between the Gorn and the United Federation of Planets took place in 2267, when the Gorn attacked the Federation colony on Cestus III. The Gorn saw the strike as a preemptive move, since they regarded the Cestus System as part of their territory. Due to the intervention of the Metrons, a tentative peace was establsihed between the Federation and the Hegemony.TOS novel: Dreadnought!; TOS comic: "Dying of the Light"; TOS video game: Starfleet Command II After decades of relatively peaceful relations between the two powers, the Hegemony was toppled by a coup d'etat in 2374. The new Gorn leadership then launched a new offensive into Federation space, starting at Cestus III. The crew of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E] managed to end the conflict and convinced the Gorn to join the Federation Alliance in the war against the Dominion.TNG comic: "The Gorn Crisis" At some point during the 2380s the Gorn government and military became heavily infiltrated by Species 8472 who began planting seeds for conflict among the powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. In 2384, a Gorn starship attacked the IKS Quv in the neutral space between the Hegemony and the Klingon Empire, killing 207 Klingons and capturing many others. When the Gorn refused to hand over their prisoners, Chancellor Martok broke off diplomatic relations, expelled their diplomats, and ordered Klingon Defense Force ships to the border.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 5, Chapter 4 War broke out in 2386 when the Klingons attacked and captured Gila IV, a Gorn colony.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 7, Chapter 5 Over the next three years hostilities quieted as the Federation attempted to mediate between the two powers, but the negotiations failed and in 2389 open war erupted once more in the Gamma Orionis System.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 10, Chapter 2 King Slathis negotiated with groups of Nausicaan mercenaries to fight for the Hegemony. Despite this, the Gorn were slowly driven back, and Gornar eventually fell to the Klingon Empire in 2403. Slathis agreed to swear fealty to the Empire and was given a non-voting seat on the Klingon High Council.ST website: The Path to 2409, Volume 24, Chapters 1-4 In their capacity as a client state, the Gorn took part in the Third Federation-Klingon War on the side of the Klingon Empire. However, not all Gorn stayed with the Hegemony. Some Gorn rebelled against their overlords, staging attacks on Klingon starbases. Another group settled in with the Orion Syndicate on Nimbus III. And yet more would join with the Federation and serve within Starfleet.ST video game: Star Trek Online Appendices Connections External links References Category:Species Category:Beta Quadrant species